


First Impressions

by Jestana



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Everyone's first meeting with my Hunter OC, Robyn Locke.
Kudos: 3





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Robyn's built like Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: smol and mighty. I barely know anything about the series, so any similarities are pure coincidence.
> 
> Each scene uses in game dialogue, except the PoV is flipped. This is just how I think the different characters would react to her.

As he busied himself with cleaning up in the back room of his store, Ezra heard the bell over the shop door jingle, announcing the arrival of a potential customer. He glanced at the window with a furrowed brow. _Who could that be at this time of night?_ Covering the distance to the curtains in a few strides, he stepped through them to find a strange woman standing in the middle of a shop, looking around curiously. Shorter than himself and possibly even Piper, she had long tawny blonde hair pulled back from her face and warm brown eyes that met his directly. She wore a tan blazer and calf-length skirt, a dark red vest and fingerless gloves peeking out from under the former. "Oh! Hello there. I was just closing up, but can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I appear to be a little lost." The woman's voice was deeper than he'd expected from someone as short and petite as her. "I'm looking for the tavern?"

As she took a step towards him, Ezra caught sight of the purple sash draped around her neck and a sword hanging from her left hip. Those combined with her deadly grace told him what he needed to know. "Oh... oh, are you the new Hunter?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with an amused smile, tilting her head to one side.

He smiled back at her, warm and welcoming. "It's lovely to meet you. The town has been alight with gossip about you this week." Belatedly, he remembered that he'd yet to tell her his name. "Oh! My name is Ezra, by the way."

"I'm Robyn," she replied, her stance relaxing, likely because her Hunter instincts told her that he was hardly a danger to her. "It's nice to meet you, Ezra."

Testing the waters a little, he teasingly asked, "Well, Robyn, did anyone happen to tell you not to wander the streets when darkness falls?" The rumors indicated that this woman was not nearly as defenseless as she appeared and he wondered if that was a deliberate choice on her part. "As capable a Hunter as I'm sure you are, it's not advised. Especially these days." She shook her head, clearly ready to counter his statement when her stomach gave a loud grumble. Mentally chastising himself for being a poor host, he told her, "How rude of me! You must be starving. Take a seat in the back room and I'll quickly fix you something up."

"You really don't have to do that." Robyn shook her head again. "I'd better be on my wa--"

He shook his head, determined to keep her from meeting the same fate as the other Hunters, especially before she'd even had a chance to _do_ anything. "You'll do no such thing. It's too dangerous out there. Please, I insist. It's no trouble really." Thankfully, Robyn nodded and followed him into the back room. He filled the kettle with water and set it to boil before turning back to her. "I'm just going to pop upstairs and get you some blankets. I really do insist that you stay until morning. You must be exhausted and the tavern is across town. I'd hate to send you out into the darkness knowing..." he paused, deciding it'd be better if she learned about recent events from August. "Just... wait here, and please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Ezra," she replied, swinging her pack from her back and setting it down on one of the chairs at the table.

Relieved by her acceptance, he hurried upstairs to retrieve some of his extra blankets so she could sleep on the sofa. _She might actually **fit** on it without much trouble._

*

Finn hadn't meant to visit Ezra, but he caught a hint of unease from the pretty Witch and he set off towards his shop as quickly as possible. As he neared the trap door, he sensed a new presence in the room above and not one he recognized. Carefully, he pushed up the trapdoor to watch them before they could see him. A human woman stood beside the worn wooden table, her back to him so he could see that her long, tawny blonde braid reached almost to her waist. With one hand extended towards something on the table, Finn could see the dagger hidden in the dark red glove that covered her palm and half of her forearm. The glove was the same dark red as her vest. The hem of her tan skirt swirled around the dark brown boots she wore as she spun on her heels and looked down, reaching for the sword he could now see hanging from her left hip. As brown eyes met his gold ones, Finn surged up and pinned her to the wall behind her with an arm across her chest, careful not to hurt her. "Who the hell are you? Where's Ezra?"

"Ezra is fine, I swear it," she replied, her voice surprisingly deep for her small size, raising her hands so he could see that her daggers remained sheathed, her sword still at her hip.

He stared down at her, registering the purple sash draped around her neck. She was a Hunter and hadn't attacked him on sight even though they were strangers to each other. Though he retreated slightly, he kept her pinned as he carefully examined her emotions: calm and sincere. No anger or annoyance at the way he'd 'greeted' her nor fear at the way he loomed over her. "If you're playing tricks on me, I'll have your head. Understand?"

"I'm not lying, he's safe," she replied with a firm nod, her hands still raised. "He's upstairs."

Taking a step back, he kept a wary eye on the woman while he reached out with his senses in the direction she'd said. On the stove, the kettle whistled and Finn relaxed. _Just like Ezra to take in **another** stray..._ Glancing towards the stairs again, Finn stepped back further, giving the woman more space. Returning his attention to her, he noticed that her eyes were focused on the prosthetic that Ezra had crafted to replace his left arm. Quirking an eyebrow, he asked, "Like what you see? Sorry, it's not for sale."

"Finnegan!" Ezra's exclamation announced his arrival, though Finn had already sensed it. "What are you doing here?"

They moved towards each other, Finn reaching out to gently take Ezra's arm with his prosthetic hand, delighting in the way it glowed at the contact between them. "I sensed that you felt uneasy, I came immediately." He couldn't help tipping his head down towards Ezra's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ezra assured him, patting Finn's hand reassuringly. "I was very briefly startled by the appearance of our new friend here."

Finn nodded, glancing at the woman, whose cheeks had taken on a slightly pinker hue, eyelashes demurely lowered. "I see. I'm sorry about that less than savory introduction, Hunter." She looked up when he addressed her, brown eyes meeting his gold ones without fear, without disgust. "Things are a little on edge lately."

"I'd never have guessed," she countered with a wry smile, amusement glinting in her eyes.

Beside Finn, Ezra gave a soft huff of laughter. "I'm fine, Finn. You don't have to jump on every stranger that passes by." As Finn fully relaxed, Ezra turned back to the woman. "Sorry, Robyn. You don't need to be alarmed. He's an ally, I swear it." Giving Finn a sour glance that was completely feigned, Ezra finished, "Even if he doesn't give the best first impression."

"It's truly a pleasure, Robyn," Finn told her sincerely, stepping forward to take the hand she offered in greeting.

As he held her hand, the brown eyes met his gold ones and he briefly, carefully read her mind, just enough to assure himself that she was truly a friend and to let her know that he was truly an ally to herself and the people of Lunaris. Ezra spoke sharply, distracting him, "Finnegan! Stop that, it's not polite."

"Sorry, I'm just... checking." Finn knew it was wrong to do that, especially given why vampires _usually_ enthralled people. As Robyn took in a breath and shook her head slightly, Finn recalled something he'd _just_ caught a hint of while in her mind: _Oh, no, they're **both** hot._

Ezra nudged Finn with his elbow and loudly interjected, "Anyway..." He fussed with the kettle, having apparently deposited his armful of blankets on the sofa while Finn and Robyn were distracted. Pouring a cup of tea, he offered it to Robyn. "Here, this will help you get a good night's sleep."

While she accepted the tea and took a grateful sip, Finn asked, "So, Robyn, are you looking forward to becoming part of this shi-- ouch!" Though Ezra's elbow to his side didn't hurt, Finn still acted as if it did and flinched dramatically. "...lovely town? Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

"I'm used to a little adventure," Robyn replied, her amusement at their interaction more than apparent to Finn.

"Well, you certainly seem capable enough," Ezra offered hopefully, though Finn could sense that he was still worried about this new Hunter.

Exchanging a glance with his Angel, Finn added, "My Clan and I are at your disposal, should you require any assistance."

"Clan?" Robyn queried, looking curious. Finn nodded, but didn't offer further details, wondering if she would ask.

She didn't, simply finishing up her tea. Ezra stepped forward to take the empty cup from her and set it aside. Returning to Finn, he gently but firmly said, "Finn, Robyn needs to rest. Maybe you should head home?"

Reluctantly, Finn nodded and headed to the hatch. While he would gladly have spent time with his Angel, he could sense now that Robyn's long journey was catching up to her. Ezra hugged him and Finn whispered, "There's more to her than meets the eye, Ezra."

"I know, Finn. I have a good feeling about her," Ezra whispered back, smiling brightly.

Catching Robyn's gaze with his own across the room, Finn told her, "Be sure to take care, Robyn. If you ever need anything, just scream and I'll come running." He winked, laughing quietly when she blushed again.

"It was nice to meet you, Finn." Robyn regained her composure admirably quickly.

With that, Finn eased down through the hatch and into the Catacombs below. He smiled to himself as he headed back towards his Clan's territory. _A Hunter as small as Lux, but as strong as Piper. We're in for an interesting time._

*

August became aware of the stranger even before they stepped through the curtains from Ezra's back room. Finishing their usual argument with their fellow Witch, they turned to survey the newcomer: Hunter General Robyn Locke, one of the best and brightest in Eskria, renowned for her ability to solve mysteries that stumped most other Hunters and Enforcers. Though they _knew_ the woman was a foot shorter than them, it hadn't truly registered how _short_ she was until she stood before him, buttoning a dark red vest over a white blouse and smoothing wrinkles from her tan skirt. "So, you're my new subordinate. Interesting."

"Gus..." Ezra murmured warningly from behind them. Clearly, he'd let Robyn spend the night on his sofa, probably a precaution thanks to the recent murders.

They tossed a scowl at their former student before turning back to their newest subordinate. Before they could speak, Robyn did instead, tugging at her vest. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Enforcer Willenheim, I'm--"

"Yes, I know who you are. Your arrival has caused quite a stir, and more than a little paperwork." They resisted the impulse to rub their throbbing temples. They desperately needed sleep, but they didn't have _time_ to sleep. Instead, they glanced at Ezra, who was busy preparing a potion for August. Returning their gaze to Robyn, meeting the warm brown eyes squarely, they asked, "So tell me, Hunter Locke, are you ready to partake in one of the most baffling missions I've come across?"

Robyn nodded firmly, tying her purple sash around her waist so the tails almost hid the hilt of the sword they could see already hung at her hip. "Of course, General. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I don't suffer fools, and I don't tolerate tardiness" they warned her, quirking a brow, not sure if she meant it or if she was trying to curry favor already. Though they didn't have a Hunter's instincts, they'd learned to read people and her alert posture and open expression suggested the former to them. "If you're capable, we'll get along just fine."

Robyn didn't look away from their stern gaze, offering a small smile. "I think everything will work out."

"This won't be as effective, but it'll do the job for now," Ezra interjected, offering August the remedy they desperately needed. When they reached for it, he pulled it back, giving them a worried look. "Please, Gus, stop doing this to yourself. They're pushing you too far and you know it. You're better than this."

With that, Ezra let them take the vial, both of them ignoring the way their hand trembled. "Now, we both know that's not true."

"There's always a chance, remember that." Ezra's green eyes were earnest as they met August's blue ones and he covered their hand with his and lightly squeezed.

Though they maintained their outward annoyance, August was touched that Ezra still cared, despite how they'd hurt him in the past. Instead, they rolled their eyes and moved to the door, turning back to address Robyn, who'd remained standing quietly by the curtains. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I won't, General," she managed to reply before they stepped through the door and closed it behind them.

As they walked briskly towards the Enforcer Headquarters, August hoped that Robyn Locke was as good as the rumors indicated. _I don't know how much longer I can do this, Especially with Piper still mad at me over her demotion._

*

Piper looked up when the door to the White Wolf opened to admit an unfamiliar figure: a small, petite woman, so delicate that she looked like a stiff breeze could blow her over. A ruffled cravat spilled over the edges of the woman's dark red vest, a tan blazer draped over one arm, dark red gloves stretching halfway to her elbows but leaving her fingers bare. Idly swirling the last of the rum in her glass, Piper watched the stranger stride to the bar, tan skirt swirling around the tops of dusty brown boots. She sat up straight when the woman addressed the barmaid in a surprisingly deep, throaty voice, "Uhh, I have a room here. Could I check in, please?"

"Room isn't ready until two," Edna informed the woman after making a show of checking. "You'll 'ave to get a drink or somethin'."

A glimpse of purple at the stranger's waist was all Piper needed. She _knew_ who this woman was: Hunter General Robyn Locke. Famous (or infamous) for her record of handling (and solving) cases that had stumped other Hunters and Enforcers. _She's fucking **tiny**!_ Finishing her drink, she stalked over to confront the woman when she turned away from the bar. "So, _this_ is the famous Hunter Locke that's taking my place, then?" She made a show of taking in the woman's almost-frail appearance. "You don't look like anything special to me. Come to gloat, have you? Rub it in my face?"

"Umm, it's nice to meet you?" The woman looked Piper up and down in return, a hint of admiration in the dark brown eyes when they met Piper's blue ones. "My name is Robyn."

That took Piper aback. Despite her anger, her venom, this new Hunter was polite and even... friendly. Straightening up, maximizing the height difference between them, Piper gruffly conceded and shook the proffered hand. "I know who you are. I'm Piper. Piper Meriman. I'm the Ge-- Sorry." She grimaced, the demotion--and the disbelief behind it--still a punch to the gut. "I _was_ the General leading the murder investigation, until you."

"I... had no idea." Robyn looked genuinely distressed and Piper could feel her sincerity without even trying. "I just go where I'm ordered." She shrugged, tucking a lock of tawny blonde hair that had come loose from her long braid behind one ear. Her glance urged Piper to think about it. "You of all people must know we don't have much of a choice."

She dropped her gaze from the earnest brown one, picking at her trousers. Unfortunately, she understood all too well. "Yes, well, I _do_ know that, I suppose."

"We could always work together," Robyn suggested, not backing away when Piper ordered another drink and stepped into her space, practically towering over the other woman despite being only 5'6" tall herself. _How **short** is she?_ "I get the feeling I'll need the help."

She hesitated for a long moment before grumbling, "Yes, well... that's what I get for being utterly _shit_ at my job, isn't it?" She tried to smile, but her heart wasn't in it and she knew Robyn could see that. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll see you in the field. I'm not _totally_ useless, apparently. They just have me doing the shit jobs like clearing out fae nests, the stuff that doesn't _actually_ matter." She took a long swig of her fresh drink, enjoying the heat that settled in her belly. "What a waste. Enforcers... just a bunch of pencil-pushing _wankers_." She didn't mean that. Not truly, but she was bitter. Robyn remained silent, as if sensing that Piper needed to say this, to vent at someone who _understood_. Still, it probably wasn't new to a Hunter with Robyn's reputation. "I can see I'm boring you. I'll just... be over there, continuing to drown my sorrows until Willenheim summons me. What an arsehole." At that, Robyn gave a laugh, covering her mouth with one delicate hand in a poor attempt to stifle it. _Ah, she's met them, then._ Sighing, she decided to offer the best advice she could regarding her former Enforcer, former _friend_ , "Don't take any shit from them, okay? Come and see me if they bother you, I'm not afraid to stick my boot up their backside." She paused for effect. "Again." The brown eyes widened briefly with surprise. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

"See... you." Robyn's belated response followed Piper as she disappeared into the crowd, intent on drowning her sorrows since there wasn't a Hunt to occupy her energies. _You **better** be as good as your reputation, implies, Locke._

*

Alkar ignored the taunts from the small crowd of humans, watching as the new hunter made her way over to his table. She paused a short distance away, taking in his appearance. Pretending not to see her looking him over, he picked up his drink and took a swig. He smelled her emotions change when she spotted the brand on his chest. Catching her dark brown eyes, he kicked out the chair in front of him and gestured for her to join him. She sat, silencing the townsfolk with that single action. "They're lucky I kept my cool, wouldn't you say, Hunter?"

"They are, incredibly so," she responded in the throaty voice he'd noticed earlier upon her arrival. "They obviously haven't seen a Lycan in their true form, have they?" Propping her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, she continued, "But you look a lot like a halfling."

He smirked, highly amused, not surprised that she'd picked up on that. "Oh, I'm sure they've seen one or two around these parts. They're just stupid."

"I see..." She grinned at him, apparently deciding she liked him. "How about you tell me your name, and why you apparently have a death wish?"

At that, he bristled, feeling his tail wrap around the leg of his chair. He set his tankard down with a 'thunk' loud enough to make almost everyone else in the tavern. "It's Alkar, and I don't have a death wish... not today, anyway."

"Only today?" she asked, her tone light.

Relaxing, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "You don't need to concern yourself with me, Hunter. I stay far away from your kind, from everyone, really." Ezra, Finn, and Omen excepted, of course. "Unless they come looking for me, of course." Deliberately, he looked over his shoulder, catching Piper's familiar dark blue gaze. She flipped him off, as he'd expected, and he turned to face his companion once again, laughing softly. "I'm sure you'll grow to despise me in time, just like every other idiot in this stupid town." Deciding he'd antagonized everyone enough for one day, he stood up and loomed over the Hunter, testing her. "If my advice is worth anything to you, then trust me when I say to trust no one."

"Even you?" she asked, holding his crimson gaze without flinching.

Alkar smiled at her question, grudgingly admiring her. He'd seen Piper attempt to intimidate her fellow Hunter, but a creature like him was different. " _Especially_ me. Goodbye, Hunter."

Tossing a sloppy, half-assed salute, he sauntered out the door. _Small and mighty, like Lux. Interesting. Good luck, Hunter._

*

Omen sensed her arrival in the graveyard and hung back as she examined the spot where James Lane had met his end. Even when she stood up, her eyes fixed on the ground, the top of her blonde head would have barely hit his shoulder. At least at her full height, he could see the purple sash tied around her waist, stating without words that she was a Hunter. He'd heard the rumors and wondered if this was Hunter General Locke. She spoke, distracting him from his musings. "I'll find out who killed you."

He chose that moment to approach her and she spun on her booted heels, reaching for the sword on her left hip. Omen offered her a smile, hoping she'd recognize that he meant her no harm. "Hello, Hunter. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"You've been expecting me?" she asked, looking him over, clearly trying to determine _what_ he was. He let his spade-tipped tail drift into view, her attention caught by it almost immediately.

"Well... people talk, and I listen," he admitted, ducking his head with a blush to his cheeks. "And they've done a lot of talking about you. I hope I didn't scare you. I'm not quite used to human introductions just yet."

She took a step towards him. "You didn't, it's okay."

"You're sure?" Omen questioned, surprised for a moment, but, well, she _is_ a Hunter and her rank meant she's good at her job. "I've gotten used to startling people.

Laughing softly, she nodded. "I promise. I've seen scarier."

"Oh, I'm certain you have," he agreed with a laugh of his own.

Tilting her head to one side, her smile lingering, she gently inquired, "What's your name?"

"It's Omen." He waited patiently for her reaction.

Instead of commenting on it, she simply said, "I'm Robyn."

"So... how has your first day in Lunaris been?" Omen asked more because he'd heard it was polite to make small talk.

She gave another laugh and answered with a shrug, "I guess it's been fine, thank you? I'm just a little overwhelmed. Bit of a fucking strange town, isn't it?"

"You're being polite," he countered with a laugh of his own. "It's more than strange. It's a mess, a mess I and many others hope you can fix."

This time, Robyn grimaced, her gaze drifting down to the grave by her feet. Looking back at Omen, she offered a lopsided smile. "So, absolutely _no_ pressure, right."

"No pressure at all." Omen shrugged playfully. "Welcome to Lunaris, Robyn."

With a short bow, he headed off, leaving her to her thoughts. _You'll have help fixing this, Robyn. I can promise you that much._

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas, but we'll see if they come to fruition.


End file.
